As our society advances and its progression through the information age continues, our occupations became even less physical based. Consequently, for a significant number of people, work requires them to perform a growing amount of tasks on their computers.
And although working on a computer is often more productive and convenient, the side-effect is often remaining in one position for long periods of time, which frequently leads to a decrease in overall physical activity. Thus, as companies and organizations become more dependent on computers, it becomes increasingly more difficult for people to integrate a healthy amount of physical activity into their daily work routines.
Unfortunately, lack of exercise can cause a myriad of health problems. For example, lack of proper amounts of exercise can lead to weight gain, decrease in cardiovascular health, loss in bone density, and/or increase in anxiety and stress.
Furthermore, a high usage of computers does not only lead to lack of exercise but can be a health threat in itself as well. For example, continuous repetitive motions without breaks, such as typing, may lead to Repetitive Strain Injury (RSJ). Similarly, sitting in a fixed position for long periods without breaks can cause chronic back pain as well.
One way of overcoming the problems associated with increased computer usage is to take more breaks. However, taking breaks may lead to an overall decrease in efficiency. Furthermore, the idea of simply walking away from a computer for a few minutes may fail to motivate some individuals that desire a more fun and interactive break.
In addition to causing health problems, the traditional keyboard and mouse interface can be simply inconvenient in certain situations as well. In one instance, a mother with a baby in her arms is unable to easily perform simple tasks, such as checking email, on a computer. In another instance, interactive advertisement from businesses lack an effective interface that enables easy interaction with shoppers that carry bags in their hands.